Love is
by Izzie
Summary: Sirius essye de se fugurer ce qu'est l'amour pour lui HISTOIRE TRADUITE


Love Is

**Auteur :** Lady Robyn

**E-Mail de l'auteur :** ladyrobyn@earthlink.net****

**Traductrice : **Izzie

**E-Mail de la traductrice :** ange_papillon2002@yahoo.fr ou wpahud@bluewin.ch

++++++++++

Les doux rayons du soleil d'automne baignait la cour dans  la lumière, peignant les brillants  coloré en or chaud.

Les rayons qui sont déjà tomber sur le sol, crissant sous les pieds des étudiants marchant péniblement jusqu'à leur prochain cours et ne se réjouissant pas du beau temps et du parfum subtil, encore vif qui accompagnait l'automne.

« L'université d' Hogsmeade », pensa Sirius Black, la regardant. « Certainement la plus prestigieuse des universités de sorciers du monde et le rêve ultime de tous les sorciers et sorcières qui veulent devenir professeur, le chemin de Moony ».

Sirius n'a pas besoin d'aller à l'université, tout comme son ami James.

Rémus lupin, par contre, est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il voulait enseigner, plus que travailler au ministère de la magie comme ses amis.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait enseigner mais il se disait qu'il pourrait toujours décider plus tard.

Personne n'avais mentionné le fait que c'était peu probable qu'une école veuille engager un loup-garou.

Heureusement, comme le collège était moins bien structuré et que les élèves pouvaient vivre à la maison, Rémus a été accepter.

Sirius et James suspectaient quand même un peu de soutient de la part de Dumbledore.

Sirius soupira et jeta un coup d'œil sur plusieurs montre à son avant-bras.

Celle étiquetée « Moony » lui indiqua que Rémus était toujours en classe.

Ce qui signifiait que Rémus devrait attendre un peu.

Irrité par son impatience, il regarda autour de la cours s'il y avait un endroit pour s'asseoir.

Il n'allait pas y avoir un combat mental « banc VS table » car une voix l'appela.

« Hey ! tu viens ici ? »

« Fille » pensa Sirius avec un sourire, avant de se retourner et de regarder l'oratrice.

Elle était assise sur l'herbe avec plusieurs autre filles et deux garçons.

Elle était blonde, apparemment grande et jolie.

« Non, madame » répondit Sirius, branchant le charme auquel aucune fille n'avait été capable de résister.

« Et maintenant, je le regrette. » lui lança-t-il, significativement. 

La fit rit et caressa l'herbe à côté d'elle.

« C'est O.K. Je ne voudrait pas le retenir contre toi. Viens, rejoins nous ».

« Si tu insistes » Sirius fit un clin d'œil, flâna et s'assit sur l'herbe sèche, à côté d'elle.

« Je suis Sarah » lui dit-elle. « et ces charmantes personnes sont Beth, Audrey, Jason, Sam et Jessica ».

« Je suis Sirius Black. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. » 

Il donna un sourire gagnant au fille et fit un signe de tête aux garçon.

Les filles gloussèrent et les mecs lui lancèrent des regard entendus.

« Bon, si tu ne viens pas ici, tu es soit un paresseux, soit un Auror » fit remarquer Sarah. 

« Lequel est-ce. »

« Qui a dit qu'il y avait une différence entre les deux ? » Cela entraîna des rires appréciatif des filles et Sirius se retrouva pris de sympathie pour le groupe.

« Maintenant, si tu ne viens pas là, que fait-tu ici? » demanda Beth.

« Probablement essayer de ramasser des fille du collège » railla Jason et Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Actuellement, je suis ici pour rencontrer un ami. »

« Qui est-ce ? » s'enquit Audrey.

« Rémus Lupin. Vous le connaissez ? »  
ils secouèrent tous la tête.

« Et bien, vous ne pouvez pas en profiter. Il est formidable. Alors, de quoi vous parliez tous avant que je n'arrive ? »

« Oh, » 

Sarah rougit légèrement.

« Um »

« Les filles de nous faire définir notre vision de ce qu'est l'amour, » expliqua Jason, manifestement exaspéré par le comportement féminin.

« Oh, vraiment ? » 

Sirius leva un œil sur Sarah.

« Et bien, je voulais savoir comment les mecs le décrivait. » Expliqua Sarah.

« Aussi long que c'est une recherche scolaire », rigola Sirius.

Sarah, réalisant qu'il ne faisait pas que la taquiner, mais qu'il se pourrait qu'il réponde à sa question, se relaxa.

« Bien sûr, c'est scolaire. Je recherche les différence entre les pensées des femmes et celle des homme. »

« Et les garçons est qu'il y a toujours une différence. » marmonna Audrey.

« Shh ! » siffla Sarah avant de se retourner vers Sirius.

« J'ai dit que l'amour, c'était comme un soleil brillant sur un champs de fleur. Beth a dit que c'était comme la chanson d'un oiseau, la première chose du matin. Audrey pense que c'est comme la paix au sommet d'une montagne et Jessica croit que c'est semblable à la course d'un ruisseau »

« Ah, alors nous utilisons des sourires pour décrire l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?» observa Sirius, pensant déjà.

« oui » confirma simplement Sarah.

« O.K. Donne-moi une minute pour réfléchir. » 

Normalement, Sirius savait ses pensées sur les choses immédiatement, mais il n'avait jamais réellement songé à l'amour.

* Amour. Amour. Hmm * réfléchit Sirius. * Comme une nuit de pleine lune ? Non. Comme une pierre avec des écaille d'or à l'intérieur, qui brille quand le soleil les frappe ? Non.. *

Après seulement un petit moment, Sirius renonça à essayer de se le figurer et décida de juste parler comme il paraissait proprement.

« L'amour c'est… » il coupa brusquement lorsqu'il vit une tête familière de cheveux bruns avec des mèches obscurcissant partiellement un visage encore plus familier.

« Rémus ! » cria-t-il, se levant et se ruant vers son ami sans regarder en arrière.

Une fois qu'il fut hors de portée de voix, Jason sourit.

« L'amour c'est Rémus ? »

« Tais-toi ! » dit Sarah d'un ton sec. « Il a simplement été coupé, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. »

Sam parla pour la première fois.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ça. Je pense qu'il a peut-être dit la vérité. Sans même réalisé qu'il l'avait fait. »

Pendant ce temps, Rémus a stoppé son chemin au son de son nom qu'on criait.

Il se retourna pour voir son ami se ruer derrière lui et il sourit chaleureusement.

Pendant qu'il courrait, Sirius eut une soudaine réalisation.

*L'amour, c'est comme ça. Ce sourire. Non, l'amour est ce sourire. J'aime ce sourire .*

« Bonjour Padfoot, » dit Rémus lorsque Sirius s'arrêta devant lui.

« B'jour Moony, » répondit Sirius.

« Alors, quels sont tes plans pour aujourd'hui. »

« um » 

Sirius se pencha et gratta l'arrière de son cou.

« Actuellement, je n'ai rien planifié à l'avance. »

Rémus gloussa ensuite tendis le bras et aperçu le poignet de Sirius, causant l'élargissement des yeux de Sirius.

Mais Rémus regardait seulement la montre étiquetée « Prongs ».

« James est sur le chemin de la maison » remarque-t-il. « Nous pourrions transplaner là-bas pour le voir »

« Non ! » cria Sirius, avec plus de véhémence qu'il n'en avait l'intention.

« Je pense, non. Je veux être juste nous deux aujourd'hui. Je ne te vois plus aussi souvent, Moony. »

Rémus pressa gentiment son poignet avant de le libérer, et Sirius n'y pouvais rien mais il remarqua le froid soudain qu'il ressentit dans son poignet.

« O.K. alors, pourquoi n'irions nous pas chercher quelque chose à manger, je crois que je suis affamé. »

« Bien sûr, » agréa Sirius, engourdi. 

L'aperçu soudain de son psychique l'avais un peu effrayé et il ne savais plus comment se comporter avec Rémus, maintenant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse décider de quelque chose d'autre, cependant, une voix familière cria au travers de la cour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Black ? Le ministère n'a pas engager un idiot et t'a renvoyé à l'école ? »

Sirius sortit brusquement.

« Hey Snape ! J'ai entendu qu'il y a certain Moldu qui payeraient beaucoup pour toute cette huile que tu as sur la tête ! »

A côté de lui, Rémus gloussa et Sirius lui offrit un grand sourire, tout deux ignorant la malédiction de Snape.

« Alors, on mange ? » répliqua Sirius.

«Où ?»

« ça m'est égal. Tu choisis. »

« Mais, ça m'est égal aussi, alors descendons jusqu'à Hogsmeade et manger ce que nous pouvons trouver »

« Sage décision »

Il se mirent en route, marchant hors de la cours et descendirent dans la ville.

Sirius sourit à Rémus.

« Tu sais que je pense que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux faire dans la vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rémus lui sourit en retour, son visage témoigna de son plaisir et de ses émotions profondes.

« Je sais »

Paresseusement, Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de Rémus et, cela parût tout à fait naturelle lorsque Rémus mis son bras autour de la taille de Sirius.

**Fin**


End file.
